According to the FDA, an estimated 30 million people use contact lenses in the U.S. alone (Federal Drug Administration (2010). Looking Good: Safe Use and Care of Contact Lenses [Online at fda.gov/forhealthprofessionals/articlesofinterest/ucm211838.htm]). The major reasons why glass wearers do not use contact lenses is the discomfort of directly touching the eye with their fingers, the fear of infecting or damaging their eye, and the inability to remove or lubricate the lenses when they do not have access to disinfection equipment. If unhygienic methods or processes were used, then ocular diseases can develop, such as dry eye, eye infections, etc. For these reasons, there exists a need for a hygienic method to apply, remove, and lubricate contact lenses without a direct finger and eye contact.